The Way We Ended
by Rontora
Summary: Samcedes! It has been a year since Mercedes and Sam ended their relationship. Moving the 6 month meeting to a year Mercedes is sure her relationship with Sam is the thing of the past. Will seeing him again bring give us a repeat of Sam's return to McKinley. well keep reading... Disclaimer: who would want to own glee after that farce of a finale? amateurs.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes zipped her suitcase as someone knocked on her door. She bounced to the door already knowing it was Santana or Brittney. She opened the door and went back to packing.

"Hey girls are you ready?"

Santana smiled widely. "Yeah we finished packing about five minutes ago our bags are by the door. So we are just waiting on you."

Mercedes sat on her bed throwing her shirt into the suitcase.

"San I don't think I can do this."

"Do what? "She asked sitting next to her.

"Go back to new York. I know I promised Berry and Kurt but…"

"But?"

"It's Sam."

"Cedes you talk to him all the time."

"I know that but I haven't seen him in almost a year."

"And you are afraid of?"

"The way we left things it was like we both knew we would end up together. But I am with Johnny and I heard he was seeing someone. It's just too weird to be around him because."

"Because you still love him."

"San I." Mercedes looked at her and sighed heavily biting her lower lip. "Yes I still love him. But I am happy. We are unstoppable musically. And Johnny is amazing and I just don't want to ruin what we have."

Santana pulled Mercedes close. "Cedes we had this conversation when Sam told you he had a date. We had this conversation when Johnny asked you out and I guess we are going to have it now. You will always love Trouty…I mean Sam. He was your first true love ok. But sometimes the best thing you can do for the man or woman you love is walk away. I did that with Brit and she came back. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. what you and Sam had was amazing. Anyone who spent five minutes with you guys knew that. But you said that you felt breaking up was the right thing to do."

"It was."

"Then stick to it. Be kind but avoid him as much as you can. Unless you want him back."

"I can't go back. It hurt like hell getting over him San. When I left I thought we were going to wait for each other but he moved on and I just had to let him go. It wasn't fair asking so much of him when I loved him so much. So you are right. I just have to deal with it."

"It's going to be ok Cedes. You know I love you and I have your back."

"I know."

Brittney walked into the room. "Mercedes your guy friend is here. He said he is coming with us. I didn't know Rachel invited him too."

Mercedes smiled. "Brittney I invited him. Tell him I will be right out I am almost done packing."

* * *

Sam stepped out of the cab with a smile. He walked over to Artie pulling him into a hug.

"Artie man how are you? How is school and everything?"

"It's going great. I just entered the film festival so I should be hearing back from them any day now."

Sam patted his back. "That's great man. So has anyone else arrived yet?"

"Not that I know of but I just got here myself."

"Ok well do you want me to wheel you up the steps to the brownstone?"

"I doubt anyone is in there and we don't have a key."

"Dude I never gave mine back." Sam said holding his key up.

"Sam, Artie!"

They both turned around to see Blaine and Kurt walking towards them carrying paper bags. Blaine placed the bag on the stoop pulling Sam to him.

"It's great to see you. I know we do our weekly call of duty competitions but it's not the same."

"I know. So hand Artie the bag so you can help me bring him up."

Just as Sam and Blaine were getting settled the door flew open. Brittney ran into the room.

"Its Charlie's Angel's bitches."

Sam smiled widely as Santana and Mercedes followed suit. The three girls stood in the foyer striking a pose and the three boys laughed at them. Kurt who was closes to the foyer pulled Mercedes into a hug.

"Tell me everything how is was the tour I heard they extended it allowing you to perform in larger venues."

"It's great we are even performing here this weekend so you all better get your butts there."

Sam jumped up slightly pushing Brittney and Kurt out the way to get to Mercedes. He enveloped her in his arms and sighed inhaling her scent. He missed her truly missed everything about her.

He went to kiss her and she turned her head allowing him her cheek. She moved away from him as a man walked in carrying their luggage.

"Cedes baby you girls are gonna stop making me your roadie."

Mercedes walked over to him placing a kiss on his cheek as anger grew in Sam. As Johnny dropped the bags Mercedes pulled him into the living room.

"Everyone this is my bass player and boyfriend Johnny. Johnny that is Kurt, Blaine Artie and Sam."

Johnny extended his hand to everyone. Sam looked at Mercedes hurt and confused. He cleared his throat.

"Mercedes can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked at Johnny and Santana then turned towards Sam. "Ok sure I can spare a minute." She looked at Johnny again. "I will be right back. If Rachel comes in before I get back remember what I said. You will need to take her with a grain of salt she is an acquired taste."

Mercedes followed Sam into the kitchen. Johnny looked at Santana. "That was her ex right?"

"Yes. So someone needs to fill me in on anything and everything. For those of you who are wondering my yeast a stat commercials are getting a lot of buzz. Also as a backup singer for my girl I get to spend all my time with my girls."

Mercedes leaned against the counter. "So what's up Sam? How have you been?"

"How have I been? You show up here with a boyfriend and you ask how I feel? I feel confused and hurt."

"Why we aren't together and last I heard you had yourself a girlfriend too."

"Yes but not anyone serious enough to bring here."

"Sam."

"Do you love him? Do you still love me? Why did you bring him?"

She said trying to figure out what she should say to him. They had never lied to each other and she was not going to start now.

"Sam I will always love you. You know that. But it has been a year since we ended things. You moved on and so did I. I brought him here because A. we are dating and B. because I have a show to do and he is in my band."

"Have you had sex with him?"

"Sam stop."

"We never lie to each other right tell each other the truth. So tell me."

"You tell me the truth then. That girl friend of yours?"

Sam moved closer to Mercedes. She backed all the way against the counter as he was only inches from her.

"No. Because I meant what I said. No matter who I was with or what I was doing I would rather be doing it with you. So you need to answer my question."

Mercedes looked down to the ground trying to avoid his glare. It was doing something to her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"No. I told you I wasn't ready."

Sam lifted her face to his licking his lips. "I still love you and I was hoping that when you got here we could talk about us."

"Sam. There is no us anymore. I love you and I suppose I always will. But I like Johnny and I think that for the remainder of the time here we should not really be alone together."

"Why not?"

He asked pulling her into him.

"We just can't this is over Sam."

His head descended down and she felt powerless to stop him. Her heart raced and fluttered as she felt his breath against her neck.

"I'm not going to kiss you. I wouldn't do that to you I know how much it would hurt you…but I just wanted to see if you wanted it as much as I do. And I see that you do. So from what I see and feel…this isn't over."

He smiled at her as he walked away from her smiling. Santana walked into the kitchen looking over to a flustered Mercedes.

"Cedes what's wrong? What happened?"

"San I am not going to make it. I thought bringing Johnny here would be a buffer you know. Keep Sam at bay or at least my feelings for him but."

She closed her eyes remembering his breath against her neck. Remembering how she reacted to his touch. Shivers crept through her as she shook her head.

"I am not going to make it San. Not gonna make it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes heard the door slam and she and Santana walked out to see what was going on. They smiled as Rachel walked in carrying her bag.

"Hey guys. I know I know you want to hear all about my TV show and don't worry I will tell you everything but I need a breather. What I will tell you is that my life is amazing paparazzi are everywhere and I can't get a moments rest. I am a huge star its feels so good."

Santana and Mercedes snickered. Same old Rachel they both thought. Mercedes moved into the living room and noticed Sam staring at her. She tried to shake it off but felt the weight of his stare. Kurt looked over at her and sighed.

"You know what? How about we go pick up some pizza. Mercedes how about you, Rachel and Santana come with me."

Sam stood up. "How about instead we guys go get it. It will give us all a chance to catch up."

Johnny sighed angrily. "Do you know that you just called him a girl." He said pointed to Kurt.

Everyone laughed and Mercedes smiled at him. "Johnny its ok. Sam didn't mean it like that. Kurt has been an honorary girl for years."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah thanks for caring though. But you guys go ahead then we can get the drinks and other stuff together."

Everyone nodded as Sam, Artie, Blaine and Johnny left. Kurt sat next to Mercedes. "So how is the extended tour going Cedes?"

Rachel sighed sitting down. "Doesn't anyone want to know about my stay in LA?"

Santana laughed. "Rachel we get your weekly emails. And they tell us everything. They tell us that you are doing so great and your show is almost finished."

"Exactly." Kurt smiled. Turning back to Mercedes. "So Johnny he seems cute. You seem to be over Sam."

Mercedes sighed looking around the brownstone. When Kurt and Blaine took over the lease they changed a lot of things but the feelings inside her the feelings she felt in that room and in that apartment wouldn't go away.

Rachel frowned. "You did get over him right?"

Mercedes stood moving away from the group. Santana sighed. "She wanted to believe that she was over Sam. That is all she talked about moving on. But she still loves him."

Rachel sighed. "How can you be dating someone else when you are in love with Sam?"

Kurt shook his head. "Rachel."

"No I just want to know what kind of person leads another one on like that. I mean do you care about anyone but yourself Mercedes. Sam is a sweet guy and I can't have you taking advantage of him. Do you even love him anymore Mercedes?"

Mercedes turned towards her. "Really you really going there Rachel? With me?"

"I am being honest. You did break up with him."

"You told me I should. You all did! And after what happened to him I believed it."

"If you really loved him no matter what we said you would have stayed with him. Why is no one willing to tell you the truth about yourself? You don't make good choices when it comes to guys. I mean you went after Kurt and he was gay. You dated Puck then Shane and you let Sam go."

"The truth? Rachel the truth is I am making my way through just like everyone else."

"Making your way? No I am making my way. I moved to a new place by myself. You had Santana and Brittney you are always so lucky. It's always been about you even in high school."

Santana exhaled loudly standing. "Are you kidding me Rachel you have some nerve you have no room to talk?"

Santana moved over to Rachel but Mercedes held her hand out to stop her from talking.

"You know what Rachel I don't want to hear it! Wow you had to do something alone for once. But don't you dare try to take away what I did. You came to New York and you had the support of your dads and Finn and Kurt. Hell even Mr. Shue supported you. Kurt moved out here to be with you and so did Santana. Then Blaine, Artie and Sam came here. I went to LA alone myself. My dad dint talk to me for a month because I left. I got a job I worked my ass off to get noticed and I sold my records on the side of the damn street until someone took notice of my talents. Finally. I went back to that school to help the new glee club members while you kept your selfish behind here. I sat in that damn Glee club for two years and it was nothing but the Rachel Berry show.

So I left to get my chance. And I found the trouble tones. And we were amazing. I know what it means to struggle. I know what it means to find your own way. You don't even get it do you? You had everything you ever wanted here Rachel you were Fanny but were you happy? No you had to spit on everyone in that show and take a new job. But did we judge you? No we stood by you. I have always stood by you and this is what you do to me?

I texted you and called and you were too busy. Always too busy Rachel. You are selfish and I am over it. Any FYI You did it too. When everyone knew you were madly in love with Finn you dated someone else. We all do it to try and move on. I can't shut off the love I have for him. It's not like we hated each other. We just were moving in different places. But I like Johnny and the few times we have alone to talk and write songs sometimes I forget my heart calls for same So don't you come in here acting all uppity like you are the virgin Mary because we all know that you are not it."

"Yeah you did it alone. I remember Sam is the reason you got noticed. I went out there and made Carmen see me for the amazing talent I was. I did that while you whined around that glee club having Sam get you noticed, and did you thank you no you dumped him. Then you came back here doing the same thing. Virgin Mary ha well are you?" Rachel fought back. "Or did you give in and give it up on tour. You seem to be so knowledgeable about everyone's life tell us about yours. What exactly did you do to get your tour extended huh?"

Mercedes looked at her angrily. "Wow Rachel. So there it is huh? Not that it is any of your business I know Sam did all those things for me and I will forever be in his debt but that has nothing to do with you. And for the record Yes Rachel I am still a virgin and you are still a little whinny bitch."

Mercedes walked out of the room and Kurt stood. Rachel looked at him. "Oh you are going to leave and take her side. You are my best friend Kurt you and I against the world right! Right!"

Santana shook her head. "You know what lady Hummel just stay here with her. It's obvious that you and Cedes aren't close at all."

Brittney stood with Santana. "Rachel I thought Santana was labeled the bitchy one did you two trade off cause if so I want to be Artie. I would love to get to wheel myself around and let him walk for a while."

Kurt stood. "What was that Rachel?"

"I I I don't know. I didn't mean it. It was a long flight and no one asked about my career. They are so mean in LA. I have to have my defenses up all the time."

"But not with your friends Rachel. Mercedes has never been anything but nice to you. Even when it was all about you she was always on your side. And you treat her like that?"

Rachel looked to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I am not the one you need to apologize too.

Santana walked behind Mercedes and sighed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Mercedes said not looking at her.

"Who knew Berry could get bitchy. And you, you made Snix look like a cute little puppy."

"She made me so mad San. Am I really coming off like someone who just doesn't care?"

"Mercedes you told me that you and Sam both decided to take a break. And he was honest with you when he said he met a girl he liked and wanted to take her out. You are not playing with anyone's emotions and anyone who knows you knows that all you do is care. You made your label take me on, you added Brittney as your back up dancer. You are amazing. Do not let anyone take that away from you."

Someone knocked on the door and Santana and Mercedes looked seeing Rachel.

"Mercedes can we talk please. I am sorry you know how mean LA is I was cranky and tired."

"You know what Rachel. Save it for someone who cares."

Mercedes walked past her and Santana followed her then stopped.

"You know Rachel I know you are new to bitchy but you need to get your facts strait. She brought Johnny because she didn't want to fall for Sam again. She just stopped crying. She didn't want me to know but sometimes when I walk past her bedroom to get a drink I hear her. She and Sam would hang up. She would have him on speaker and after his line dies she would say. I love you. I miss you and she would cry for a minute or two. It used to be everyday now she just does it every once and a while. Being here right now breaks her heart."

Santana walked out the door and Rachel sighed wiping her eyes.

* * *

Sam noticed there was something wrong with Mercedes the moment he stepped into the house. She was unusually quiet and picking at her food. Johnny stood.

"I need to get going to the venue. The band needs to do a sound check and everything. It was nice meeting you all. I hope we see you at the concert tomorrow. Mercedes stood walking him to the door as Sam stood a distance from them. Not wanting to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it."

Mercedes gave a small smile. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Unless you have changed your mind about letting me sleep over."

"Johnny do I ever let you sleep over? I told you from the beginning I am not that kind of woman and if that is the relationship you are looking for you need to look somewhere else."

"I remember we are just hanging out. I get it."

He kissed her cheek and walked out the door. She stood there for a moment as Sam came behind her.

"Are you ok?"

She turned towards him sighing. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Now I know you are lying. You and I both know you are not ok. I know you remember."

Mercedes tried to walk past him but he stopped her. "Mercedes please don't shut me out. Let me help you."

Mercedes turned from him and walked out the door. He sighed following her.

"Will you talk to me? What happened because before we left you were fine?"

"It's nothing just something Rachel said. I just don't understand. We were friends. Me and her. But she has turned into something I don't recognize. And I have seen it happen before. You know seen people who get to LA and harden because that is how you have to be out there sometimes. Sometimes in order to make it you have to grow an extra thick layer of skin. And I know that she didn't mean anything she said to me. But the fact is she said it."

"Well if you know she didn't mean it why are you so upset?"

Mercedes turned towards him. "I feel nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I am on stage. It is exciting and don't get me wrong I enjoy it but after my set is over when I am lying in my bed alone I feel nothing because I wish I was with you, I feel nothing because none of this would have happened without you. I miss you lying next to me. And I have no right to miss you like I do or want you like I do but I do. I'm not going to deny it Sam I miss you so much but I am afraid."

"Of what?

"Of the love I feel for you. It's like you complete me. Like I am not whole without you. Like you are my missing puzzle piece. Like you are my person."

Mercedes turned to go back up the stairs but Sam called out to her.

"Mercedes!"

She stopped turning towards her. "I am your person. And you are mines."

He closed the gap between them and took her in his arms finding his home against her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sighed looking over to Johnny as they waited for the Pizza. Sam wanted to dislike the guy but he was having a hard time. Johnny was funny and honest. He seemed like a good guy but this was war. Johnny was in Sam's way and as they say all is fair in love and war. Johnny looked at Sam. "So you and Mercedes were close?"

"We are close. We talk almost every day."

"She is great isn't she?"

"Yeah. So talented. I am proud of her. So how long have you guys been dating?"

"Not long. About a month or so. I don't know if I would call it dating though. I mean I have the title but we don't really do anything."

"You don't kiss?"

"We have kissed but that's it. She set up strict rules. No sleeping over, not touching anything but her shoulders, no sex. I just I like her but she is kind of a prude but its ok I like her."

Sam smirked. He realized in that moment that Johnny was no competition at all. She didn't want him. She was just with him to have someone.

Blaine smirked at Sam. "So Sam did you face those issues when you and Mercedes dated?"

Sam tried to stifle a laugh. "When Mercedes and I dated she had her own set of rules for me too. And I respected them."

Johnny sighed, "Can I ask you guys a question?"

All three guys looked at him and nodded. Johnny sighed. "Why does she let people walk over her sometimes?"

Sam shook his head. "Mercedes is one of the sweetest women I know. She spends her life trying to help her friends out. She has always tried to make sure all of her friends have success. But look I would never want to do anything to hurt Mercedes. So if you really like her and you think you can make her happy then do it but don't pressure her ok. She deserves better than that."

"You know what man." Johnny said running his hands over his short cropped hair. "You know that smile she had on her face when she saw you Sam? I saw it. The only other place I have seen that smile is when she is on stage. Santana told me when I first asked her out not to fall in love with Mercedes. And when I asked her why, she said because somebody already lives in her heart. So my question Sam is does she live in yours?"

Sam looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have real feelings for her and I know if I work hard I can make my way into her heart. But I won't invest myself in a relationship if your feelings for her are the same as her feelings for you?"

Artie sighed. "Sam if you don't tell this man the truth I will."

Sam nodded. "I am still in love with Mercedes. And I was tempted to intimidate you so you would break up with her because I need her in my life. But I need to ask you, if you care so much about her why are you willing to back up?"

"Mercedes is one of my best friends on that tour. She helped me through a really rough breakup. I loved this person with all of me. So I know how it feels and if I could get another chance with this person I would take it."

Blaine shook his head. "So why ask her out?"

"At first it was because everyone on the tour was hooking up and I was lonely. Mercedes had made it very clear that she had no intention of having sex with anyone and I had no intentions on being with anyone so it seemed perfect."

"Number 53?"

Sam looked up as they called his number. "I will be right back."

Johnny sighed. "Sam, if you have any hopes of trying to get her back. Take it slow and let her come to you."

Sam nodded looking at him surprised as he and Artie went to the front as Blaine moved a little closer to Johnny. "Can I ask you a question?"

* * *

Mercedes pulled away from Sam reluctantly. "Sam I can't."

Sam looked at her with a frown but letting her go. "Why not?"

Mercedes shook her head walking back into the brownstone. She walked over to grab her purse but Sam stopped her. "You cannot deny what we just shared."

Mercedes folded her arms. "I know I can't Sam But I have to be honest with Johnny. I don't want to hurt him I never did."

Sam pulled her to him as the others silently looked on. "Mercedes I don't want a repeat of high school."

"It won't be. I just need to think you know. I don't anyone to be hurt. Johnny went through a huge breakup and I don't want him to be hurt all over again."

Sam sighed. Mercedes glanced at him confused. She knew he wanted to say something. She looked towards her other friends sighing, they all had the same look on their face.

"Am I missing something?"

Kurt stood taking Mercedes by the hand. She sat down sighing as Kurt cleared his throat.

"Sweetie have you noticed anything off about Johnny?"

"Like what?"

"Like." Kurt continued. "Like you he are so close and yet he is ok with not being intimate with you."

"He's not ok with it."

"Really how often does he ask you for sex?"

Mercedes frowned. "Honestly earlier was the first time since we had the talk."

"Blaine and Johnny talked this afternoon."

"Ok so what he talked to everyone."

Santana laughed slightly. "Cedes have you ever heard the saying "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt."

"What am I missing?"

Sam sat next to her. "Baby Johnny is gay."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. "Come on who do I look like, Tina?"

Blaine sighed, "It's true. He told me."

Mercedes stood looking around her. "I got to go."

Sam stood grabbing her arm but she yanked it away. "I just have to go. I will see you guys later. Sam just leave me alone ok?"

* * *

Mercedes banged on the hotel room door. "Open the door Johnny I know you are in there."

A few moments later Johnny sighed pulling the door open. "I was expecting you Mercedes please come in."

Mercedes pushed passed him angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Johnny looked to the ground. "Because I couldn't. I didn't want anyone to know?"

"Why?"

"I was afraid. My last band kicked me out once I found out that I was gay so I figured if I dated you no one would even think it."

"You do realize that I wouldn't have cared? You didn't have to use me?"

"We used each other. You didn't want to move on from Sam and I didn't want to move on from Michael. We were both using each other and it worked for a while. Until I saw how much Sam loved you. When you said he cared about you I didn't realize how much until we went to pick up the pizza. I saw the same look in his eyes when he talked about you as I did every single time you talked about him."

Mercedes sat on his bed rubbing her temples. "He kissed me and I felt like I was going to lose my mind. I felt like my heart was calling for him."

"I know that feeling Mercedes. I have had that feeling. And I know he feels the same way about you."

"I always hoped he had. We broke up because of the distance and I thought I could just walked away from that love but every day I die a little from not being near him."

"Mercedes remember when I told you about my lost love. If I had a chance to be with him again I would. Go find him and tell him how you feel about him."

"Johnny I will keep your secret. But I am going to tell you like I told Kurt when he came out to me. We are a family and no one here will judge you. So when you are ready I will be there."

"What about Satan?"

"Santana would never make you feel the way others have made her feel in the past. We are a family whether you believe it or not."

"I believe it Cedes. And I love you. So go to sleep or to get your man but please remember you have a concert tomorrow."

Mercedes smiled kissing Johnny on the cheek. As she walked out the room she sighed pulling out her key card and her cell phone. As she opened her door she dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam."

"Mercedes? How are you? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just. I wanted to make sure you were coming to the concert tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I figured maybe you didn't want me to be there."

"Sam I will always want you there. So please can you come?"

"Sure, I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Thank you Sam."

Mercedes hung up her phone with a smile. She then looked for the number to her band director. It was time to add a new song to the concert tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own glee but I do Own the Song featured here Called "Angel" it is copy written and I would love to hear what you think.**

* * *

Mercedes smiled widely as her concert was coming to an end. She beamed brightly as Sam and her friends stood applauding. She shushed the crowd and held the mic tightly.

"This wonderful inviting city is where I did my first concert ever. It was a mall concert. Nothing big but it meant the world to me. Hearing the support I have from fans I never knew I had made me feel like I had a purpose. Like just because I don't look like Mariah or dance like Beyoncé I could still be an idol to you wonderful beautiful young women and that means the world to me."

Mercedes smiled as Santana and Brittney walked onto the stage carrying stools. Johnny brought one out for Mercedes.

"I thought it only fitting that since this is the place of first for me. I debut a song off of my new album I have been working on. I know I just put one out but this song came to me one night on tour and I had to record it. Thankfully my management agreed."

Mercedes took a seat looking at Santana. "I owe my girls, my band and my friends so much. Without them I wouldn't be sitting up here if it wasn't for them. But more so I wouldn't be up here if it wasn't for my best friend. Someone I love with all my heart. So Sam this is for you.

"I fell in love on a Saturday." Mercedes started. The song had a slow lingering tempo. "You took my fears and threw them away. I flew so high I never touched the ground. Mesmerized by your charm and smile. I knew before I met you, you were mine."

Santana and Brittany began to harmonize with her. "You took my breath away, you gave me a reason. Made me believe in things I couldn't see. Gave me the voice, gave me the song, and gave me the strength to carry on. You were my angel before you had my heart."

Mercedes stood slowing walking around the stage. "You went away on a Monday, so afraid of what I would say. I kissed the words that we couldn't say. Held it together though you were gone. Sometimes I fell sometimes I cried wishing you were by my side."

Santana and Brittany stood walking over to each other. "You took my breath away, you gave me a reason. Made me believe in things I couldn't see. Gave me the voice, gave me the song, and gave the strength to carry on. You were my angel before you had my heart."

Mercedes walked to the edge of the stage and down the stairs towards Sam. "And now you're here and I can say all the things I've wanted too. How I missed you, wanted to kiss you but looking in your eyes all I can say is."

She took Sam's hand as Kurt wiped his eyes holding Blaine in his arms. Rachel wiped her eyes holding her Finn necklace. "You took my breath away, you gave me a reason. Made me believe in things I couldn't see. Gave me the voice, gave me the song, me gave the strength to carry on. You were my angel before you had my heart."

Mercedes smiled the tears in her eyes away. "You were my angel before you had my heart. Ooooh whoa yeah. You have my heart. Oh oh oh yeah. Sam you have my heart."

The song ended and the crowd erupted into applause. Mercedes squeezed Sam's hand before returning to the stage. She glanced at the misty eyes Santana and smiled as Brittney wiped her tears away. Mercedes smiled and waved to her fans.

"Thank you guys so much for the love and the support. We thank you and love you and see you next time."

* * *

Sam loved seeing Mercedes in her element. When she was on stage she was in the zone. Every step she took he was watching. She was flawless. So beautiful. So amazingly talented. The more she performed the more he realized she was becoming out of his league. She was a superstar and the world knew it and he well he was stuck in Lima working at Burt's Auto shop.

As the concert started to wind down he knew that she would be leaving soon and any hope of them being together was a wash. He prayed for some kind of sign she wanted to be with him too. Some sign that he wasn't in this alone. As she started thanking everyone he was kind of hurt she lumped him in with everyone. But then a miracle happened. She said his name. She wrote him a song.

As she began the slow melody he felt his heart drop deep into his stomach. As her words left her tongue he remembered they day she told him she loved him. It was a Saturday after they went to the carnival. They stopped by the lake and looked out on the shimmering water. Sam had grabbed her hand and kissed it. She looked at him and smiled.

"This day has been amazing."

Sam smiled. "I know I have never had so much fun in my life. But I am realizing with you everything seems to be fun."

"I love you." Left her lips before she could stop it. Sam looked at her smiling.

"Really you love me?"

"Sam."

"I thought I fell in love easily look at you we have only been dating for a few weeks and you already love me."

"Samuel Evans I swear you have to be the most."

She never finished her statement because Sam pulled her lips to his. He cupped her face as she allowed his tongue to twist around hers. He pulled away from her. "I love you too. So much. I know it's scary but I wouldn't change this feeling for anything else."

As Mercedes begun the second voice he sighed realizing she was singing about their history. His family left on a Monday. The funny thing was both times she left. When she left for LA and when she left for her tour it was on a Monday too. He really hated Mondays.

His heart fluttered when she walked down the stairs towards him. Hear her declaration of love for him. See the tears welling up in her eyes. He felt tears slid down his own as she grabbed his hand. For a moment it was just them. No crowd no friends just him and her as she spoke all the things to him she wished she could say. The worst part was when the song ended.

She smiled to him and walked away when all he wanted to do was take her into his arms. As she waved good night to her audience everyone seemed taken with the new song and the mutual love given and received showed that the concert was a success.

Sam stood waiting for Mercedes after the concert. He was glad the girls had press and interviews to do before they came out. He knew what he wanted to say to her he just didn't know how to.

Blaine walked over to him smiling. "So that was fun. She really put it all out there for you."

"She has never done that before." Sam said smiling. "I think now might be the time."

Blaine moved closer to him. "Sam you and Mercedes have been apart for over a year don't you think that you should maybe be dating before you pop the big question?"

"I love her and I let her go because I was not ready to be with her. I am ready now."

"And what happens when she goes back on tour. What about your life in Lima?"

"My life in lima? Blaine I am a glorified grease monkey."

"What about your comics?"

"I have been working on them and I can work on them from anywhere. I always thought Finn was crazy for wanting to follow Rachel but I realized that he was smart. Blaine life is short I have went through a year without her. I don't want to waste any more time."

* * *

Rachel walked over to Mercedes with tears in her eyes. "Are you still not talking to me?"

"Are you still acting like a bitch?"

Rachel wiped her eyes. "That song was amazing. It was beautiful and it brought me back to our days in the glee club. My days with Finn. He kept me grounded you know. Whenever I was going to bitch out he brought me back to reality. I guess I don't have that in LA."

Mercedes pulled Rachel into a hug. "I get that. I know it must be hard without him."

"Well if I ever get out of control I know you and Santana will take over that job."

Santana walked over to them. "Oh hell to the yes." She said mocking Mercedes. "I will knock you down anytime. And how about my girl who killed it on stage?"

"She's right Mercedes. That song you wrote was raw and emotional in a great way. I'm sure Sam got the message loud and clear."

Santana laughed. "Shoot her virgin status bout to be revoked. Trouty gonna put it on that ass."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You guys are a mess and I am leaving."

"Go get your man girl. If you can't walk tomorrow all my suspicions are gonna be confirmed."

"Shut up Tana. Damn I'm not talking to you ever again."

Mercedes walked slowly over to Sam taking him in as he talked to Blaine. Before she could wonder where Kurt went he jumped behind her. "Mercedes Diva extraordinaire Jones I do believe you declared your love for Sam in front of everyone."

"Well either go big or go home right?"

"So can we expect anything special happening tonight?"

"Why is everyone so concerned with my sex life?"

"Well Mercy come on you are missing out, there are something's we cannot talk about until you experience that."

"Kurt go get your fiancé so I can talk to my soon to be man."

Kurt sighed hugging her. "Cedes if you take that man back and don't let him hit I may just have to hurt you."

"Bye boy." She said pushing Kurt away from her.

She walked over to Sam with a wide smile. "So you wanna get out of here?"


	5. Chapter 5

As they sat on the subway Sam sent Blaine a quick text.

Sam: Blaine how about you get everyone down to the Brooklyn Bridge I am going to do it today.

Blaine: Ok. Good luck. We are on our way.

Sam smiled as they emerged from underground. He held Mercedes hand as they walked along the Brooklyn Bridge. His other hand fiddled with the ring box in his pocket. The sun had just started to set as they walked around. She bit her bottom lip.

"You remember the first time you brought me here?"

Sam laughed. "That was the day I told you we were perfect for each other. Then I made a wish in the East river that you would realize it."

"And I did." She said with a sigh. They walked up to the edge where Sam had made his wish over a year ago and Sam smiled.

"See wishes do come true."

Mercedes pulled a quarter from her pocket. Sam smiled. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she said smiling.

"Mercedes Jones are you going to throw a coin in the east river?" he said mimicking what she said to him when he did it."

Mercedes laughed. "I am making a wish."

"What kind of wish?" he asked boldly. She beamed up at him before closing her eyes and making her wish. She tossed the coin into the water with her eyes still closed. Sam kissed her cheek and she bit her bottom lip. "That was nice but not what I wished for." She said her eyes still closed.

Sam laughed as he gripped the box tighter thinking this was the perfect time. But as he opened his mouth to speak she opened her eyes and turned towards him. "You know that song I sung was about us? Right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I got that."

"You are the reason so many good things have happened to me. I tried for so long to pretend that what we had wasn't real. I was sixteen when we first started dating. And I always thought I wouldn't fall so hard until was in my late twenties. But there you were, you came into my life and when I told you I loved you in your truck I meant it."

Sam sat on the bench looking out into the east river. "Then I moved away."

"I didn't want to hold you back you know. I wanted you to be able to be free."

"And what about when I came back and you were dating Shane?"

"Shane was my distraction from the pain and loss I felt when you left me."

"Mercedes I didn't leave you not really. Because my heart was always with you."

Mercedes smiled at him. "I believe that because no matter how far we were my heart was with you."

Sam turned towards her. "You believe I really truly love you?"

"Sam love was never the issue with us. It seems one of us is always leaving the other."

"It doesn't have to be like that. We don't have to leave each other. I can come with you on tours I just want to be where you are."

"Mercedes looked down to the ground. "I can't do that to you though. I don't want you following after me while I reach my dream and you don't reach yours."

"Mercedes how many times do I have to tell you that being with you is more important than any dream I could ever have. And let's be honest here I can draw anywhere in the world. I just want to be with you."

Mercedes smiled widely. "I just have one more question for you. You know that even if Johnny wasn't gay I would have broken up with him. I only dated him because you had went out with someone and I was trying to stop the ache in my heart."

"Did it work?"

"Not for a second. I am starting to realize that this love this feeling I have for you, it's not ever going away."

Sam gripped the ring box in his hand as she leaned against his chest looking out into the distance. Now was the perfect time. He just hoped she would like the ring.

Blaine went ring shopping with him the moment Mercedes agreed to be his girlfriend last year. He had cashed his commission check from bubble butts and wanted to find a ring that reflected who Mercedes was. Blaine thought he was crazy but Sam didn't care. Mercedes was going to be his wife and it didn't matter when it happened all that mattered was that it did

**Sometime last year…**

Blaine sighed heavily. "Sam you do realize that you and Mercedes just got back together right?"

"Blaine when you know you just know. I have known I wanted to propose to this woman right around the time we were helping Mr. Shue figure out how he should propose to Ms. P. Mercedes has been the one since I saw her do the robot at prom. Blaine I love her and I just hope you can support me like I supported you."

Blaine patted Sam on the back. "Sam you are my best friend of course I support you. I will always support your choices. I just want you happy."

"When Mercedes says yes I will be."

The sales lady approached them with a smile. "How can I help you guys?"

Sam beamed proudly. "I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

The older dark haired sales lady smiled. "Ok do you have a place you want to start looking?"

Sam sighed. "I have no idea but I know what I want. I want something that screams unique, beautiful and passionate that sparkles."

Blaine laughed. "Glad to see you narrowed it down."

Sam shrugged. "I will know it when I see it."

Blaine followed him looking around the Manhattan jewelry store. "Fair enough. But you are buying me some Cronuts on the way home."

"Fine."

**Back to present.**

Sam kissed the top of her head pulling the ring box out. Mercedes sat up and stood as Sam replaced it.

"Sam come here."

She pulled him up and took him to the carousel. "This spot right here is where I decided to be your girlfriend because you were right. We were and are perfect for each other."

The ride had come to a stop and people were waiting in line to get on it. Mercedes gave the attendant two dollars for her and Sam and pulled him onto the carousal.

"Are you going to make me get on a horse because I don't know how ok I am with that with all these little kids staring at me?"

"No I want you to sit on the bench with me."

Sam followed her and sat down wrapping her in his arms. Was he ever going to get a chance to ask her to be his?

Feeling secure in Sam's arms Mercedes knew there was no other place she wanted to be. He was it. Her soul mate her best friend. He was her the Blaine to her Kurt, the Brittany to her Santana and sadly the Finn to her Rachel. He was the man of her dreams. Literally and figuratively. She needed him. She glanced up to the love of her life and felt tears come to her eyes.

Seeing the contentment in the moment. How he was content just holding her. Not pressuring her to be anything she wasn't she knew there was no one else for her.

She smiled up to him. "Sam." She asked quietly as the ride spun them around.

"hmm." He replied with his eyes closed.

She took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Sam's eyes opened doubling their size. He was speechless knowing there was no way she asked him that question.

He sat up strait. "Come again?"

Mercedes turned towards him. "Will you marry me?"

The ride started to slow down and Mercedes searched his eyes wondering why he didn't answer her. She concluded he wondered if she was sure.

"Sam I know this is sudden but I know in my heart I want you as my husband. Life is short right? I need you in my life and if I never toured again or sang at another event, as long as you were my husband I would be ok with that. You saw through my insecurities and busted through the walls I erected to keep people out. I want to be your wife."

Sam stared at her hearing all the words he had longed for. His beautiful Mercedes wanted to give him everything he could ever want. The ride came to the stop but neither moved. She waited patiently as tears fell from her eyes.

"You don't want to marry me?"

Sam finally found him voice kissing away her tears. "Mercedes you take my breath away. You give me a reason to want to better myself. You never saw me for my faults you loved me just the way I was. My impressions, my style, and my family those were never my burdens because you brought like to all those situations. I didn't answer you not because I don't want to marry you. But because."

He pulled out his ring box. "Because I have been waiting for the right time to ask you. But I don't see how I can now."

Sam stood up and Mercedes wiped her eyes. "Why not? I don't have a ring so it could have been the pre-proposal to your proposal."

Sam smiled kneeling. The crowd exiting the carousel spotted him and stood wondering what was about to happen. Sam looked out to them seeing the familiar faces of their friends. Blaine gave him a thumbs up as Sam looked back towards Mercedes.

"I love you. So very much. I had this speech ready in my head but looking at you and hearing you say majority of what I wanted to say just. I want to be with you. I love you so much. Mercedes Jones, would you do me the honor, the privilege, the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

The tears that welled up in her eyes fell as she smirked. "I don't know this is a big deal I may need a few days to think about it."

Smiled shaking his head. "Ok then."

He turned to stand but she pulled him into her. "Yes, of course. Forever and always and all that jazz."

She pulled Sam into a searing kiss heating both of them to their cores. As the crowd erupted in applause and he heard Brittany say the engaged couple looks like Mercedes and Sam. He opened the box to reveal a 14 carat White Gold Purple Oval cut Amethyst Engagement ring.

Mercedes gasped at the beauty of the ring. Sam smiled proudly. "Blaine and I searched the whole store for something as Unique and beautiful and passionate as you."

He placed the ring on her finger and smiled at the fit. "Perfect just like you."

She shook her head. "It's so beautiful. And it's purple."

"Your favorite color."

"Is it real?"

"Yes one point five carats."

"Sam that is so expensive."

"Not for you."

Sam stood pulling her into him and kissing her. After a moment he pulled away from her.

"Let's get off and let the little kids enjoy their ride. I know you are dying to show the girls and Kurt your ring."

Mercedes nodded following him off the Carousel. She smiled as Rachel, Santana and Kurt ran over to her.

Kurt grabbed her hand. "Let me see."

Mercedes held up her hand and Santana gasped. "Damn trouty who knew you were loaded? That is a bad ass ring. I may have to borrow it."

Mercedes shook her head pulling her hand away from Santana. Kurt sighed happily. "This is gonna be a first but I agree with Santana. This ring screams Mercedes. It is perfect."

"And it looks perfect on your arm." Rachel said admiring it.

Blaine smiled. "Let's go celebrate."

Sam smiled. "Ok but not for long because Mercedes and I have some celebrating of our own to do."

"Wanky." Santana breathed and everyone laughed walking towards the subway.

* * *

**If you look at the top photo it is the picture of the ring Sam bought.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes pulled Sam into her arms and kissed him passionately. He shut the door with his foot as she pulled off his shirt. Sam turned her and pushed her against the door twisting his tongue around hers. Sam moved from her lips to the nape of her neck. Sam went to lift her shirt but Mercedes stopped him.

Sam pulled away looking at her. "I'm sorry I remember the rules I shouldn't have just assumed that we would be having sex. It's just when you pulled off my shirt I thought."

She held up her hand and moved towards the bed. "It's not that. Sam I know you are the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with. It's just."

Sam sighed. "You're nervous?"

"We can be honest with each other right?"

"Baby you know you can tell me anything."

Mercedes put her hands in her lap biting her bottom lip. "What if I'm not as good as." Her voice trailed off and Sam sat next to her.

"Mercedes when have you ever felt like you weren't as good as anyone else."

"Sam this is a big deal. This is sex and I have never had sex before. I don't know what I am doing."

Sam kneeled down in front of her. "Well I guess it is great that I am here to teach you and more importantly show you the pleasures of well in our case making love. And by the way the thought of making love to you scares me."

Mercedes shook her head. "How can you mean that? I thought you fell in love all the time?"

Sam smirked. "I was never in real love until you. I have never made love to anyone and all I know is that I love you, I am in love with you and I cannot wait to marry you."

Mercedes smiled taking Sam's hand in his. "I am in love with you too. And I cannot wait until we are standing in front of our family and friends reciting our vows."

Sam took her hand in his. "I want you to know if you wanted to wait until we actually got married I am willing to do that. We would have to get married like tomorrow though."

Mercedes laughed pushing in away from her. "You are a fool I may not give it to you at all."

Sam moved closer to her so he was between her legs. "You could do that." He moved her hair out of her eyes. "But then you wouldn't get to experience all the fun we can have exploring each other."

Sam took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Like I know of a lot of ways to make you feel good."

She smirked caressing his chest. She loved feeling every single one of his six pack. He ran his hands over her thighs and she began to feel nervous again.

Before she could speak Sam stood up pulling her with him. "Here is what is going to happen. I am going to kiss you. If at any time you feel like I am going to fast or you want to stop let me know."

Sam bent down and pulled her lips to his. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she ran her hands through his hair. She deepened the kiss as his hands moved up towards her breast. Sam pulled away from her grabbing both sides of her shirt.

"This is something I have wanted to do for so long."

He pulled her shirt over her head and exposed her black lacy bra. He notice her hesitate for a moment. "Hey look at me. You are beautiful. Everything about you."

He pulled her lips back to his and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to the bed. Laying her on her back he hovered over her twisting his tongue around hers. Mercedes moaned against his lips as his hand slid across her breast.

As Sam moved to her neck he said a silent prayer thanking God for the front clasped bra. Sam quickly unhooked it and latched onto her right breast. Licking and teasing, as he caressed the left with his hand rolling the bud between his fingers.

Mercedes bit her lip squirming under his touch. He moved back up to her lips kissing her then pulled away looking her in the eyes. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and he smiled. "Do you want me to continue?"

She nodded again. Sam ran his hands down from her shoulders to the top of her jeans. She shuddered at the soft caresses he gave her. He pulled her jeans down and threw them off to the side admiring her matching black panties. He kicked off his jeans and she giggled as she saw him twitch in his boxers.

She bit her lower lip as Sam crawled back up to the bed and onto her. His lips meet hers as both of their tongues fought for attention. His tongue won as he grinded against her and she closed her eyes in enjoyment.

His right hand moved down to her thighs and she moaned into his kiss as his hand grazed her core. He moved his hand underneath the elastic band and felt her heat. His hands teased around her enjoying the moans that came from her wanting.

She broke the kiss and thrust her hips up. "Touch me Sam please."

He complied and stuck a finger into her hot center. She whimpered as he added a finger, thrusting with every movement he made. He smiled up to her. "Tell me how that feels."

"So good."

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said kissing trail down her chest and towards her stomach."

She sat up on her elbows and he removed her panties with one fluid movement. "What are you doing?"

"I have to taste you."

"Taste me? What are you oh my Good good good good God." She said as he feasted on her core. He didn't give her any warning her scent called to him.

"Sam." She hissed through her teeth. She gripped the sheets as he added a finger and his tongue grazed her already throbbing clit. As sensation grew in the pit of her stomach she begged him to go faster. Sam complied wanting to give her everything she asked for.

Sam felt her walls begin to tighten around his fingers and he continued to lick and suck through her orgasm. She screamed out his name loudly before her body went limp on the bed. Sam smiled at her as her breathing went back to normal.

"Now our fun can begin." He said going into his jeans he frowned as he pulled out his wallet and couldn't find a condom. Mercedes looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any condoms on me." He said frowning.

Mercedes looked at him and he shook his head. "Don't look at me like that. Since you left for your tour even though I have dated someone else I couldn't bring myself to be with any of them so I got rid of them. I guess I wanted to prove to myself I could do it."

"So what do we do now?"

"You are going to stay in that bed looking sexy as all hell and I am going to run across the street to the store do not put your close back on or fall asleep."

"ok." Mercedes said as Sam quickly got dressed and hurried out the door. She smiled to herself getting up and going to her bag. She had packed something special and figured now was the time to use it.

She picked up her phone and dialed Santana. "Why are you calling me I thought you and Trouty were celebrating?"

"We were but he forgot the party favors so I need a favor."

"Cedes you do know I am gay why would I have condoms?"

Mercedes laughed. "Tana stop I need those candles you and Brittney brought and I don't have time to argue. I know you guys are back to your room so drop them off please."

"Damn you itching for it ain't you?"

"Girl let me just be honest with you. If what is to come is anything like the preview you may not see me for a while."

"I am bringing them now."

Mercedes picked up her purple laced teddy and placed it on. She went into the bathroom to freshen up as someone knocked on the door.

She ran to the door and peeped through the hole. Seeing Santana she sighed opening it up.

"Damn girl you look amazing. All the candles are in this bag the lighter too. I also added some chocolate covered strawberries. Britt's and mine eyes were bigger than our stomachs. Have fun."

Santana walked out the door and Mercedes placed the candles around the room strategically lighting them. She placed the chocolate covered strawberries box from edible arrangements on the table and sighed excitedly as the door opened. She bit her lip laying on the bed as Sam walked in.

He looked at her and she exhaled seeing the hunger in his eyes.

"How did you do this in the ten minutes I was gone?"

"I have my ways."

She said sitting up and rising off of the bed. She reached for his shirt and removed it.

"Now where were we?"

TBC Sorry but I have to leave you hanging. But never fear samcex is on the way. And I write dirty. Lol I know corny but I had to write that.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank you all for your constant support! I love writing and love reading your comments so keep them coming. **

* * *

As Sam walked out of the hotel room he ran down the stairs feeling that the elevator was taking too long. As he looked both ways across the street he practically ran into the store. To say he was in a dry spell was an understatement. But he knew he wanted and needed to be with Mercedes. There was no way he was going to screw up by being with someone else.

Every time he went out with someone he felt like he was cheating on her. And in his mind he was cheating on her because they were still together. He went to the counter waiting in line for his purchase. There were four people in front of him. Four of the slowest people and only one cashier. Sam looked at his watch impatiently. He needed to hurry back up to his room. He had been waiting on this moment for a long a time.

The one cashier called for a price check and Sam practically jumped out of his shoes in anger. Of all days for time to drag on why today? He could see Mercedes laying on the bed in mind. Reading or worse talking to Santana or Kurt. He knew once they started talking there was no pulling them off the phone and he would be stuck high, dry and suffering once again.

As the line began to move, he felt like his life was finally where he wanted it. He knew they had a lot to talk about but the main thing they needed was to celebrate their engagement in style. He glanced back down at his watch and exhaled. Two minutes? Seriously it felt like at least 20.

He felt like a little kid on Christmas. He couldn't wait to finally enjoy being between her legs. To feel her in the most intimate way. Oh he wished she wasn't sleep. What were the rules on waking her up to have sex with him? Would that be fair? As the person in from of him moved he did a mental fist pump finally he was at the front of the line.

As he paid for the condoms and a pack of gum he hurried out of the story. He placed the gum in his mouth as he ran across the street. He opted for the elevator he needed to calm his nerves down. As he entered the elevator he sent up a silent prayer that she wasn't sleep. He sent up another prayer that she was ready.

He stood outside the room for a moment trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was on the other side of the door. When he opened it he was not prepared for the vision in front of him. The purple lace that covered her beautiful body. The room was filled with candles as the way she looked in the glow of the flickering lights caused him to twitch in his jeans. He removed the gum throwing it into the trash.

He looked at her, not being able to hide how much he wanted her and she exhaled seeing the hunger in his eyes.

Sam smiled at all the effort she put in such the little time she had. "How did you do this in the ten minutes I was gone?"

"I have my ways."

She said sitting up and rising off of the bed. She reached for his shirt and removed it.

"Now where were we?"

Sam allowed her to remove his shirt and took her lips in his. She reached down and UN buttoned his jeans, he pulled away from her smiling down to her.

"Wait." He said as she looked at him confused.

"I just wanted to tell you that I loved you. I am in love with you and I don't want to wait for a long time to make you my wife."

"Sam I love you to baby and I would love to talk to you about everything, our wedding and all that good stuff but right now I need you in the worst way."

Her hands traveled down his chest and she bit her bottom lip feeling the smoothness of his chest. "You are sexy did you know that?"

Sam smiled. "I have been told that from time to time. I thought you needed me in the worst way?"

She traced his six pack gently. "I know and I do but I also want to admire you."

"Admire me?" he asked. "How so?"

She stepped back laying on the bed. "Strip!"

Sam laughed loudly. "What?"

"Come on white chocolate. Strip."

Sam gave her his signature lopsided grin as he began to do his signature pelvic thrust. He pulled his jeans off and swung them around over his head. Mercedes laughed watching him toss the jeans to the side and slowly walked towards her.

He climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. He stared at her and she melted under his glare. She pulled him down to her as she thrust her tongue threw his lips. As their tongues fought the twisted fight she moaned into his mouth. She pulled away from him to catch her breath. "Sam please."

Sam smiled. "Please what?" he asked. He needed her to tell him what she wanted. He needed hear her. He ground his erection into her as she moaned loudly.

"Sam please."

"I asked you please what?"

She closed her eyes as her breath hitched. "I need you."

Sam moved his lips down her neck and to her breast. He let his hands explore her soft curves. She whined slightly and thrust upwards as his hand grazed her core. "Please Sam I want you so bad."

That was all he needed to hear. He moved off of her and grabbed the box of condoms. She smiled seeing the gold wrapper. Kurt told her that was a really good sign. She sat up letting her curiosity get the better of her.

She exhaled loudly as he removed his boxers. Looking at him, she felt a little afraid of what was about to happen. She didn't know much about the male anatomy but she knew Sam was blessed. Really, really blessed. She watched him place the condom on and bit her lower lip while he moved towards her. Sam pulled the flimsy material off of her in one motion and tossed it towards his jeans taking her lips in his once more.

He pulled away from her staring into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Sam are you really asking me this?"

"Yes, as much as I want you. As much as I love you and I need to be inside of you I want you to be sure."

He felt her hand grab his throbbing member and guided him toward her opening. "Sam I want this."

He nodded taking a deep breath slowly pushing into her. She closed her eye wincing at the pain, he searched her face. "Baby are you ok? I'm sorry I will stop."

Mercedes shook her head. "Sam its ok. I was told to expect pain at first. I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He began to move deeper into her and she moaned loudly. Sam pulled out pushing back into her slowly, his head grew dizzy with anticipation. Her warmth encased him and he needed more. She was tight and the sexy moans were already beginning to send him over the edge. Never had he felt as at home as he did between her legs.

"Sam." She cried as he began to gather a steady pace. "Mmmh." She moaned loudly wrapping her hands around his neck.

Sam let a moan of his own escape.

"Faster Sam please. Faster." Complied with her feeling the urgency in her voice. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved faster gripping her hips. Sam wanted to make their first time last as long as she could but as her walls tightened around him signaling she was close, he found it hard to last much longer. Her high pitched moaning sent shivers along his spine. He knew she would be a moaner she did that when they were making out but the screaming was new and it was turning him on more.

"Yes. Oh God Yes. Sam please faster. Faster."

Sam felt the familiar tightness in his groin but there was no way he was going to cum before her.

"Come on Cedes. Cum for me baby."

"Sam." Was all she made out before she began hitting the high notes he loved to hear. As her screams signaled her unraveling in delight, Sam allowed himself to let go releasing his own sounds of contentment.

He laid back on the bed pulling her to him. As she laid on his chest she sighed.

"Sam." She said quietly. He could hear the heaviness in her voice.

"Yeah baby."

"That was worth the wait."

He smiled hearing her doze off and for the first time in a long time he had no problem falling to sleep after her. The last thought on his mind was the same as hers. That was definitely worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the love and support. I can not believe my stories are getting such rave reviews. Enjoy**

* * *

Mercedes awoke smiling up to a sleeping Sam. She sighed lifting her head from him chest and kissing his chin, then his lips. Sam smiled widely. "Now this is how you wake up." He pulled her up to him deepening the kiss. He flipped her over kissing a trail down her neck as the door to the room flew open and Santana burst in.

"Whoa I did not mean to walk in on that!"

Mercedes pulled the covers over her saying a silent prayer that she has the sense to put her night shirt on after she awoke earlier. Sam covered himself with a robe fuming. "Satan why are you in here?"

"Oh put a lid on it trouty I am not here to see your little gills. Mercedes isn't answering her phone."

"That is because I put it on silence. I wanted to enjoy my night and morning with my fiancée. Everyone knew I was going off the grid."

"Yeah well this is important."

Sam handed Mercedes the other robe and she smiled taking its. "Thanks baby. Ok Tana what was so important you had to barge in here? It better had not be just to find out about the sex."

Santana laughed. "No it's not about that though we will talk about it later…but this is huge. You got the nomination."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Nomination for what?"

Mercedes sat on her bed confused for a moment then began to scream "Oh my God no. tell me you are playing right now." Santana shook her head handing Mercedes her phone. "Oh." Was all Mercedes could make out as tears filled her eyes.

Santana pulled Mercedes into a hug and they screamed dancing around the small room. Sam folded his arms sitting on the bed. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

Mercedes turned to him biting her bottom lip with tears in her eyes. "Sam. I did it. I am nominated for six Grammy's."

"What?"

Mercedes nodded her head. "Best New Artist. Best Female R&B Vocal Performance. Best R&B Song. Best Urban Contemporary Album. Song of the Year and Record of the year. I did it."

Sam pulled her into his arms and held her as close as he could manage. "You did it."

Santana wiped the tears that formed in her own eyes. "Ok you two get dressed I already sent a massive text for everyone to meet us down stairs so you can tell them how wonderful you are."

Mercedes shook her head. "How wonderful we are. You are just as much a part of this as anyone Santana. Record of the year belongs to you too because you had a part in making it as wonderful as it is."

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "I can't believe it. My whole life I have wanted this. But I never thought I would. Even in the glee club I felt second rate you know. Then you guys made me believe in myself. And I went to LA and I fell down but I got up stronger and now look at me. Six Grammy nominations."

"I am so proud of you." Sam said pulling her lips to his. As the kiss deepened Santana walked to the door.

"Yeah so we will all be downstairs. Please stop sucking face long enough to come down and enjoy us celebrating you and your moment. Enjoy now because we will be back to loving me any minute now."

Santana closed the door and Sam slowly pulled away from her. "I told you. You are the cream. You have already risen to the top. I am so proud of you. Words cannot express how much I love you."

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "You did this when Mr. Shue and Rachel and everyone else tried to put you in the back. You showed them all. Now no matter what they say or do it doesn't matter. They cannot take away this moment. This blessing is all your hard work and accomplishments."

"I would never admit this but I always felt inferior to Rachel. She was the star of the Glee club always got the solos even though I knew I was talented. You know when we went back to Lima for my concert all Mr. Shue could talk about was how proud he was of Rachel and Kurt. Of everyone but me. And yet I was on a tour promoting my record. Rachel never went back to McKinley to help out but I did."

Mercedes shook her head. "He flew all the way to New York to see Rachel in Funny girl a role she wasn't satisfied with so she gave it up. After pushing Santana out of the role in my eyes. But he couldn't even come to the mall concert. I ran into him at Papa Burt's. But this is like a big a FU to all those doubters and haters."

"I knew you could do it. And it is perfect timing because you said you wanted to wait until after you won the Grammy to marry me."

"Sam there is no guarantee I will win. It's just a nomination."

Sam pulled her up to him. "Please we both know you won already. Now I know we are supposed to meet Santana downstairs so let's save time and water and shower together."

"Shower together? Really?"

"Hey I am just trying to save the environment."

She laughed at him as he pulled her robe off leading her to the shower. He turned the water on and stepped in after her. As he began to caress the soap onto her skin she moaned when he replaced his hand with his lips. He stood behind her washing and kneading her breast. She let out a soft moan as he worked his hands down her stomach and towards her center. He stuck his finger inside her and she hissed loudly. "Sam."

She said as he moved faster between her legs. He moved in front of her and gently pushed her against the shower wall. He bent down to her and gently kissed her core before diving in like a starving man. Mercedes placed her hands against the shower walls as he lifted a leg of hers over his shoulder.

"Oh Sam please. I'm coming."

She sang as her orgasm shook her body. Sam stood up washing his face as she grabbed his erection. Sam turned to her. "What are you doing?" he said with a smirk.

She beamed. "Returning the favor."

He removed her hand. "Na uh today is all about you."

"But I want to taste you. You have tasted me twice already and I haven't done you."

"Because right now it's about you and right now I need to be inside of you."

Sam pulled her to him lifting her legs and entering her. As her back hit the shower wall again she cried out Sam's name. He thrust forward filling her and up then pulling out seeing her unravel in his arms. She crashed her lips against his as she bounced on his erection. She felt herself unravel again as another orgasm hit. Sam removed himself before he erupted allowing the shower to wash it away. Mercedes leaned against the wall as Sam washed her again and then himself. The water had just started to turn cold so he turned it off as they grabbed two towels. She smiled pulling him into her.

"Have I told you how much I am enjoying this loving making?"  
"Really well let's hurry and get to lunch so we can head back up here and start all over again."

Mercedes smiled waking out of the bathroom.

"Yes eat fast. Baby."

"Everyone said that you were talented and now your light is shining bright for all the world to see. You came through for me in a time I didn't know where I would go." Santana wiped her eyes. "I don't do emotions but you are my sister and I am so proud of you." Mercedes stood walking over to Santana. "We have gotten so close through these years and I know that you love me I know that you would do anything for me. I don't like to talk about this because it makes me emotional. But my life was messed up when I joined the trouble tones. It's thanks to Finn rest in peace and you Cedes who showed me that you all cared about me for who I was. You loved me no matter who I loved. So to Mercedes Diva Jones. Congratulations on your Grammy nominations. I can't say that I am surprised because we all know who the top Diva is."

Everyone applauded as Mercedes hugged Santana and Kurt stood. "Well who here didn't think Diva would do it? Mercedes you are amazing. I love you so much. You are my best friend. I know we lost our way from time to time but we always come back stronger and better than ever. You don't know how proud I am of you. You know I always knew you were destined for greatness. I love you and I am so very proud of you."

Mercedes hugged Kurt wiped her tears. Sam stood. "Well I am just so proud of you and I love you so much."

Sam pulled Mercedes to him and kissed her passionately. She sighed happily. "Thank you guys for this impromptu Grammy celebration lunch. It means the world to me that you guys care so much about me."

Rachel stood excusing herself from the table and Santana followed her. "Hobbit what's your damage." Rachel folded her arms. "Nothing. I'm ok." Santana scoffed.

"No you are not ok. You cannot be that selfish and jealous of Mercedes. Someone who has supported you and even forgave your simple ass. It's not always about you. You need to learn to give others their due."

"Santana I am so sick of hearing about Mercedes. She gets the guy she gets the ring. She gets the Grammy."

"Wait are you jealous of her and Sam?"

"Santana we hooked up."

Santana held her right hand up. "Wait what do you mean you hooked up? Because there are different levels to hooking up."

"I went home to see my dad's and I went to see Sam. We went out and got a little drunk and made out and I gave him a job."

"A job?"

"A blow job ok. And it was heading towards us having sex but his phone rang. He told me he liked me and maybe he should have just been with me. But then you guys went to Lima to perform and he stopped talking to me. He wanted me and not her and now she gets everything. I'm going to tell her that while she thought he was being faithful we hooked up."

"Listen here you little troll you are not going to say a word. Mercedes hasn't done anything to you and you will not ruin her day."

"To late." Mercedes walked over to Rachel. "How could you do that to me? We talked I told you how I felt about everything? About Sam about leaving him. You encouraged me to dump him because you said it was the right thing to do and you go behind my back and try to sleep with him."

"Well you weren't going to."

Mercedes lifted her hand and slapped Rachel across the face. "You are the worse kind of person because I actually believed you were my friend."

"Mercedes." Rachel moved towards her but Mercedes slapped her again. "Stay the hell away from me you selfish petty jealous little girl and if I see you again I will hurt you."

Mercedes walked out of the small restroom area and over to Sam. He stood up seeing the anger in her eyes. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Rachel? Really Sam. Out of all the girls you could have hooked up with you chose Rachel?"

"Baby I was drunk and she was there. It didn't mean anything and we didn't have sex."

"No you just made out with her and let her give you a blow job. You are a liar and I don't ever want to see you again!"

Mercedes took off her ring and threw it at him. "I hate you."

Mercedes stormed off as Sam tried to go after her but Blaine stopped him letting Kurt and Santana follow her.

"Sam right now she doesn't want to see you."

Sam grabbed the ring and closed his fist over it. "Dammit."

He looked towards Rachel. "What the hell did you do? I was heartbroken and drunk Rachel. Why are you such a bitch?"

Sam walked out of the restaurant followed by Blaine leaving Rachel standing alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt knocked on Santana's door and waited patiently to be let in. Santana opened the door and pulled Kurt in. "Kurt it's bad." She whispered.

"How bad?" he asked silently.

"She's not crying."

"What do you mean she's not crying?"

"You know when we left the restaurant and she said she just wanted to be alone. Well I followed her. It's not like I was going to let her walk alone when she was upset. The thing is she didn't cry she just walked across the Brooklyn Bridge. Road the carousel and as she was heading back here she spotted me and asked if she could bunk with me and Brittany. She couldn't stay in her room anymore and she wanted to be around friends."

Kurt shook his head. "Ok I follow you so far."

Santana continued. "We came in here and I expected her to freak out and start crying. But she didn't. She isn't sad or upset she is just sitting in there watching a movie. Brittany is laying on her lap and Mercedes is caressing her hair."

"Wait seriously? And no tears at all?"

"None. Did you know trouty and the hobbit hooked up?"

"Do you think I would have let Blaine help him if I did?

"Come on."

They walked into the room and Kurt exhaled as she smiled up to him. "Hey Kurt come watch this movie with us. I have no idea what it's called but it's pretty good."

Brittany looked up to Kurt.

Hey Kurt are you staying here too?"

Kurt sat next to Mercedes. "I don't know Britt." He took Mercedes hand. "Sweetie are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said without any hint of emotion."

"Are you sure? Today was a really messed up day? I can't believe it happened like that?"

"Kurt this is a no drama zone. If you want to talk about what happened you can leave and go talk to the two backstabbing, lying, good for nothing."

Her voice trailed off as she turned back towards the TV and continued caressing Brittany's head. Kurt looked towards Santana then back to Mercedes.

"Cedes you know it's ok to be hurt."

"Kurt you know you are getting on my nerves. I am fine you have to care to be hurt and I just don't care at all about those two asses."

Santana screamed and Brittany sat up. Santana walked closer to Mercedes. "That is it! Look I know you are trying not care but let's be real. You are pissed. You have every right to be."

Mercedes looked at Santana. "Do I though? We broke up so whatever nasty ass skank he found in his bed has nothing to do with me."

"Cedes if you hold this in you will regret it!"

"You know what I am fine. So what I got engaged, lost my virginity and dumped the one man I thought I could trust in a matter of 24 hours. It's fine. Because I am over it. If I didn't have another performance then I would be leaving tomorrow but trust me once I am done here I will leave and then I will never have to see either one of them again."

Mercedes stood and sighed. She walked towards one of the rooms in the suite and looked towards Kurt and Santana. "Thank you guys for caring but I am over it and fine."

She walked into the room and sighed closing the door. She refused to cry over them. It wasn't worth her tears. She grabbed her note book and sighed. She decided to do what she did best. She grabbed her laptop and began to write about her heart being crushed. About her life being over.

Santana watched sadly as Mercedes closed her door and she felt enraged. "I am not going to sit here and let them hurt her like this. I am going to your house. Sam is there right?"

Kurt sighed but before he could answer someone knocked on the door. Santana went to it and opened it. "Speak of the damn devil. Sam what the hell are you doing here?"

"I know she is here there is no other place she could be let me talk to her."

"You know what Sam. I will let you talk to her. But first you are gonna talk to Auntie Snixx."

She pushed him against the door. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Santana stop ok I screwed up. I was drunk and angry. I wanted to be with Mercedes and she didn't want to be with me. Or she couldn't be with me because she was afraid that I would regret being with her. Puck took me to a bar and Rachel tagged along. We were both messed up but I was worse off and all remember is her telling them to take me home. Then it was in flashes we were kissing and she went down on me. She told me she wanted me and before I could deny her, Mercedes called and I sobered up real quick."

"You lied to me."

Sam looked behind Santana to see Mercedes. "I remember that night. When I called you were messed up and you said Puck called you a cab and that you were sleep. I didn't know you were really getting laid. But it's good. You want Rachel Berry you can have her. Because I don't love you anymore. As far as I am concerned. Sam you are an old flame that just died out."

Sam moved past Santana closer to Mercedes. "You don't mean that. You brought freaking Johnny home."

"Sam it's not about what you did. We broke up because I didn't want you to have to stop being that then 19 now 20 year old that I loved. I wanted you to be free to do whatever you felt. But what hurts is you what you did with Rachel. Someone who was supposed to be my friend. Someone I relied on. I called her in tears many times about how much I missed you. But we are done. You have made a fool out of me for the last time."

She turned and walked away. Sam tried to go after her but Santana shook her head. "You need to leave and she needs to rest. She has a performance tomorrow. I would help you but I can't. She is heartbroken thanks to you and you want to know how I know she is finished with you. No tears. She won't allow herself to feel. You have destroyed her. So I hope you are happy. Now get the hell out of my apartment."

Sam stood there for a moment trying to decide if it was worth the fight. But he knew there was nothing more he could do. He turned away frowning sadly. "Tell her I will see her at her concert."

Santana scoffed. "You better not show up or I will have you shot on scene."

Sam shook his head. "Then you better have the gun ready."

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she grabbed a stool. "Howe you guys doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered and Mercedes tried her best to enjoy it. As much as she loved performing her head just wasn't in it. But she shook off that feeling and sighed heavily. "Well I know I performed a new song for you guys and I wanted to do that for you again. This is a really new song. I wanted you to hear it so I hope you enjoy it.

Mercedes noticed Sam inching his was to the stage and she shook her head as the piano began to play.

"Silly of me to think that I could have you for my guy. How love you, how I want you. Silly of me to think that you could ever really want me too. How I love you…"

She turned staring at Sam.

"You're just a lover out to score. I know that I should be looking for more. What could it be in you I see? What could it be…? Oh love, oh love, stop making a fool of me. Oh, Love, oh Love stop making a fool of me."

She stood from the stood from the stool and began walking around the stage. "Silly of me to that you could ever know the things I do. Are all done for you…only for you? Silly of me to take the time to comb my hair and pour the wine. And know you're not there.

You're just a lover out to score. I know that I should be looking for more. What could it be in you I see? What could it be…? Oh love, oh love, stop making a fool of me. Oh, Love, oh Love stop making a fool of me. Ohh."

Mercedes noticed the sad look on Sam's face and pointed at him as she sang the next verse.

"Silly of me to go around and brag about the found. And say you're the best, well, I can't tell the rest. And foolish of me to tell them all that every night and day you call, when you could care less.

You're just a lover out to score. I know that I should be looking for more. What could it be in you I see? What could it be…? Oh love, oh love, stop making a fool of me. Oh, Love, oh Love stop making a fool of me. Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh… Silly, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh… Silly, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh… Silly."

She walked back to the middle of the stage. "Oh Love, Oh love stop making a fool. Of. ME."

She took her bow as the crowd rang out in applause. "Thank you. I hope you guys have a great night and thank you for having me here." She kissed her hand and sent it out to the crowd as she walked off the stage. She had made sure she has a car waiting because she knew Sam would show up. She was on her way to the airport. She needed to get out of New York as soon as possible.

Sam waited for her after the concert and his heart fell when he saw her get into a black town car. He knew she was headed to the airport and he needed to stop her. But he didn't know what flight she was taking or where she was going. He grabbed his phone and called Blaine.

"Hello."

"Blaine hey where are you?"

"Kurt and I just left the concert."

"Blaine please ask Kurt where is she going."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Sam I'm sorry but I can't tell you because Kurt won't tell me. He knows that if he tells me I would help you get to her."

"Blaine please I can't let her walk out of my life. I need her l can't lost her."

Blaine sighed. "Sam, you already lost her. I have to go."

Blaine hung up his phone and Sam bumped into Rachel.

"Sam! I was looking for you. I knew you would be here."

"I can't talk to you right now."

"Sam I was hoping."

"YOU WERE HOPING WHAT?" he yelled at her. "YOU WERE BEING PETTY AND JEALOUS AND YOU COST ME THE WOMAN I LOVED. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND. I HATE YOU RACHEL AND IF I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WOULD BE HAPPY."

Sam pushed her out of his way. One way or another he was going to get her back.

* * *

Thank you for the love and support you give me!

Song Mercedes Sang: Deniece Williams - Silly


	10. Chapter 10

Mercedes sat on the balcony of her room. She hated the fact that her heart was broken. Her Label couldn't be happier, they got song and song out of it. Someone knocked on her door and she rolled her eyes pulling her knees up to her chest. She knew it was Kurt and Blaine. They had called from the airport saying they were on their way. She just didn't want to see anyone. They knocked again and Santana walked out of her room in their suite.

"I got it! I wouldn't want you to get up and stop the 6 month pity party you have been having."

Santana opened the door and let Kurt and Blaine in. "Hey guys, she is on the balcony, I am going back to bed."

Kurt hugged her. "Is there anything we should know?"

Santana shook her head. "She is on a role. Busting out song after song. All of them are about heartbreak and lies. She misses him and I don't know what to do."

Kurt nodded. "Blaine you go ahead. I know you want to let him know that she is ok."

Blaine nodded. "Santana, Mercedes said we could have your room since you share with Brittney."

"Yeah I will show you."

Santana walked Blaine towards the room as Kurt walked out to the balcony. "Hey Diva!"

Mercedes didn't look up or make a sound. Kurt sat next to her. "So you can't even show your best friend in the whole wide world love?"

"Kurt?"

Mercedes said through her tears. She turned to him and embraced him. Kurt knew she would be upset but she was acting like it just happened.

"Cedes talk to me."

"Kurt, he lied to me."

"Cedes that was six months ago. Don't you think that you should let it go? If you can't forgive him then you should move on."

"Are you still friends with that home wrecking slut?"

"Cedes."

"NO!" she stood. "I called him, I talked to him and he told me he was out with Puck. How could they do that to me?"

"But you guys were broken up."

"So what! There is a code. We talked and she called us soul mates, she said that if Sam and I loved each other then I should break up with him. Now I find out they got drunk and hooked up."

Kurt sighed. "What's the real reason you are made?"

"Sam swore to me that he hadn't been with anyone. I gave myself to him and he lied to me. I gave him the part of me that I can't get back. I love him."

"You love him?"

Kurt how can I not. But I can't trust him, I can't believe a word he says because he hooked up with someone who was supposed to be my friend."

"Look Rachel was dead wrong. But this isn't about her, it's about you and Sam. He is miserable. He has been trying to find you but because of my loyalty, I won't tell him and I have sworn Blaine to secrecy. Now you have to decided, do you want Sam back or are you going to move on because he made a stupid drunken mistake."

Mercedes looked at him wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew that she still loved Sam, but what happened was wrong.

* * *

Blaine sat on the bed pulling out his phone. She dialed the familiar number and waited for Sam to answer.

"Hey Blaine. How is she?"

"Miserable. Apparently she hasn't been able to shake her sadness either."

"I take it you won't tell me where you and Kurt are?"

"I can't. I wish I could but Kurt won't let me. I just really wish I knew what you were thinking?"

"I told you I was drunk and heartbroken, but Mercedes was gone and Rachel was there. She said the stuff I needed to hear and I messed up but I stopped it."

"She told Mercedes that you said you always wanted her."

"I never said that. I would never say anything like that. I love her so if you could let me know what I am supposed to do. I will do it. Blaine look I love her and I have spent the last six months trying to find ways to get her to forgive me. So now it's time. Now I have to figure out how to get her back."

Blaine sighed. "Maybe it's time to let her go."

Sam huffed through the phone. I don't want to let her go! I have to make this right! I don't care if it takes the rest of my life."

Blaine shook his head as Kurt walked into the room. "Hand me the phone."

Blaine did and Kurt sat on the bed. "Are you sorry?"

"Kurt?"

"Are! You! Sorry!?"

"Yes. I was stupid I know that. But I love Mercedes. What I did with Rachel was a drunken mistake. Please help me, Kurt I will do whatever it takes to win her back."

Kurt noticed the tremble in Sam's voice. "Sam I swear to you, this is it! I love my Diva more than you could ever know. But right now she is hurting. She is crying so much and I just want her to stop crying. We are in LA. She is here recording, hop a plane and get here, I will pick you up from the airport and we will all help you get her back. But if she doesn't take you back you move on."

"Kurt I swear you will not regret this. I am on my way."

* * *

Mercedes sat in the studio. She was tired frustrated and all she wanted to do was quit. Marcel her manager smiled as he entered the booth. "So I don't know what has you on a role but I love it."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah some kind of role."

"Well as a thank you for your wonderful hard work I have got you and your friends into Club Void. It would be great publicity for you."

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't know if I can."

Marcel grabbed her hand. "You are a star and sometimes stars have to do things that they do not want to do, so go back to your room the girls are there ready to make you over. Mercedes frowned but Marcel was having none of it. "Go."

He shooed her out the room and Mercedes sighed going to her room and getting ready. She hated the thought of having to go out. She hated the thought of having to deal with a crowd and people when all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed.

As Mercedes, Santana and Brittney arrived at the club, they were escorted to the VIP table. Santana ordered a round of shots for them and Mercedes shook her head. "Tana I don't drink."

Santana smiled. "You do tonight." Santana held up her shot glass and looked at Mercedes. "Drink!"

Mercedes sighed, "Fine. To New Beginnings."

* * *

Mercedes awoke with a splitting headache. She didn't know where she was or remember what happened all she knew was she was never drinking again. Mercedes tried sit up and hit something hard on her right side. She looked over to her right and gasped realizing a man was in her bed. She lifted the comforter and looked down at her naked body.

"Oh God. What did I do?" she looked over to the man and tears fell from her eyes. "God who did I do?"


	11. Chapter 11

He had been watching her from across the club all night. She downed drink after drink and turned down guy after guy. He did another shot wondering if he even had a chance with her. His friend nudged him. "Dude its now or never. Go for it."

He exhaled taking a deep breath and started towards her. Her friends nodded at him as he moved closer to her. "Hi."

She looked up to him and smiled slightly. "Yes." She said in more of a hiss. He sighed "Would you like to dance?"

She downed her drink and shook her head. "No, But I would love to get out of here."

Before he could answer she pulled him out the club and called a cab. She gave the driver her address and took his lips onto hers. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They were at the hotel before they knew it. She paid the cab driver and pulled him into the hotel. 7 floors, 2 locked doors and his ripped shirt later they were on her bed. Hands going everywhere, she pulled away from him pulling her dress over her head.

Even through his drunken haze he question if she was sure she wanted to be with him. She sighed. "Shut up and take me."

She pulled his lips back on hers twisting her tongue around his. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers went to her core. "Oh God yes!" she cried as he moved faster. Moving down to her breast his took her left one in his mouth. She moaned louder screaming for him to make her come. Taking that as a challenge he replaced his fingers with his lips. Diving between her legs he went to work tasting her as deep as his tongue would go.

She squirmed under his glorious torture and he threw her legs over his shoulders. As her screams got louder, her orgasm over took her. He moved his way back up her body loving every inch of her. She moaned again as he teased her center with his manhood. He wanted her to beg for it.

"You want it?"

"Yes." She said as her hips thrust upwards.

He smiled kissing her neck and continuing to tease her core. "How bad do you want it?"

She wrapped her thighs around him pulling him into her. "Bad!"

He took that as his sign to take her and did just that. He entered her slowly filling her up him. As he began to create an hypnotizing rhythm she started to become un done again. "Oh, please faster."

He moved faster sinking her deeper into the bed. "yes. YES!" She screamed over and over again as he let his own moans escape his lips. Before he could protest she stopped her movements. She flipped over and smiled over her shoulders. "I always heard this drove guys nuts. Show me why!"

He smiled as he smacked her behind. Gripping her thighs he entered her once again. As he began to thrust he reached around and played with her clit. She screamed louder with ever thrust, every smack and soon he was coming undone again. She bucked against him so hard that she created a chain reaction. He came right after her moaning out loud as he spilled his seed into her. They both slumped on the bed falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mercedes felt someone staring at her she opened her eyes to see Sam standing over her in raged. "You got mad at me for letting Rachel give me head but you slept with a guy you don't even know?"

Mercedes sat up covering herself. "Sam please wait I am sorry. I don't know what happened!"

Sam turned towards her with pure hatred in his eyes. "You don't know? You don't know? You are a lying deceitful bitch Mercedes. I am so glad I am rid of you!"

Tears came to Mercedes eyes as he walked out of her room. She grabbed her robe and followed him out. She saw Rachel sitting on the couch. Mercedes walked over to her. "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I came to apologize but this is much better. Sam is done with you and now I get a chance." Mercedes walked over to Sam. "Sam please I love you. I have been miserable without you!"

"Yeah I can tell. So how many times have you woke up to a different guy in your bed?"

Mercedes slapped him. "How dare you."

"NO how dare you! I spent months waiting for you to take me back and you do this. Did he even wear condom? You are pathetic and just plain nasty. I am leaving. Do not call me or write me ever again. We are done."

Sam walked out the room and Rachel smiled. "Done!" she turned towards the door. "Sam wait up!"

Mercedes awoke with a splitting headache. She didn't know where she was or remember what happened, all she knew was she was never drinking again. Mercedes tried to sit up and hit something hard on her right side. She looked over to her right and gasped realizing a man was in her bed. She lifted the comforter and looked down at her naked body.

"Oh God. What did I do?" She looked over to the man with the man and tears fell from her eyes. "God who did I do?"

Mercedes looked back over to the guy who was sleeping next to her. She sighed debating on if she should remove the pillow that was covering his head. She opted not too. IF she really did sleep with some guy then maybe Sam had been there too maybe that wasn't a nightmare maybe it really happened. She decided not to find out who it was and to just bolt. She grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower she grabbed her sundress and put it on. Fluffing her hair she walked out of her room. Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Brittany were sitting at the table. They looked at her smiling. She rolled her eyes going to the cabinet and grabbing Santana's remedy for hangovers.

Two Alka Seltzers mixed with orange juice and a V8 Chaser. It did not taste good but it worked almost immediately. After about five minutes Kurt smiled.

"How was your night?"

"How was my night? How was my night? I got drunk. Really, really drunk. So drunk that I brought a complete stranger up to my suite and had sex with him!"

Santana bust out laughing. "No really how was your night?"

"I am not joking here Satan. You basically poured the alcohol down my throat. And I got it on with a damn stranger. Sam may or may not have found out and ran away with that skanky whore Rachel and my life is over."

Mercedes plopped down on the couch and Kurt stood up applauding. "And them award for most dramatic is Mercedes Jones!"

Santana walked over to Mercedes. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah. I can't even bare to look at the poor guy who is gonna have to do the walk of shame."

Kurt looked at Mercedes then Blaine. They both stood rushing towards Mercedes room and entering it. Mercedes covered her face. "The worse part San, is that I am having flashes of the sex last night."

"Well was it good?"

"Bitch it was amazing that is not the point. The point is I don't think he wore a condom!"

Santana smirked shaking her head then gasped. "Wait you let him all up in your goodies unprotected?"

Mercedes felt tears fall from her eyes as Kurt and Blaine walked out the room. Mercedes looked at them.

"Well? Who is he?"

"All I can tell you is you hooked up with one fine ass man." Kurt said smiling. Blaine nodded and Santana patted her back. "Go in there as him if he did or didn't and get him to leave. Grammy's are three weeks away we do not need this scandal."

Mercedes sighed shaking her head. "Are you my backup singer or my publicist?"

"Both!" she said with a grin. Mercedes sighed biting her lip and walking into the room. The bed was empty and the shower was running. "No this fool did not get up to use my shower."

She sighed looking around the room. He had taken his clothes and the bag she noticed earlier into the bathroom. She got on her hands and knees looking under the bed for a condom wrapper. She checked everywhere and did not see the wrapper. She sighed trying not to cry.

"God please. I am so sorry just make this go away. I am so stupid. Please." She wiped the tears as the bathroom door opened and a man cleared his throat. She exhaled a defeated breath and stood up.

"If you are looking for me, I am pretty sure I was not hiding under the bed."

Mercedes whipped around and gasped. She ran into his arms tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my God, Sam I thought. I thought."

She couldn't get it out. Sam held her close knowing what she thought because he thought the same thing when he woke up alone.

"Baby shuuuuu its ok. Baby I am here. I am right here."

Mercedes cried into his chest feeling a weight lift. He held her tighter comforting her. "It's ok. I am not leaving you again. I promise."

Mercedes nodded. "I just. I missed you so much. And the thought of, of hurting you kills me."

"I know beautiful its ok."

She pulled away sighing looking up to him. Making sure he was Sam and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Sam smiled.

"I am right here. But why were you on the floor?"

"I was trying to figure out if you wore a condom last night. Well did you?"


End file.
